Junior Year MidTerms
by raikimonducktape99
Summary: A simple Total Drama Island fanfiction-all twenty two campers, 1 School-HELP - - main paring Trent X Gwen, some minor GB and DC and other ships rated K to be safe, very mild lang. Chapter EIGHT is now up, sorry about the wait, and mild language.
1. Authors Note

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

**Hello people of fan fiction:**

**This Total Drama Island story (fan fiction) contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fictional animated teens, so do not try any of what you read hear at home. Seriousley, you could get really messed up!**

* * *

Hello…it is I, the **Raikimonducktape ninety nine**!! And this is my first story on fan ficiton!!! I am really excited about that small, minor, minisicule factor!!! XDDD

Now, I was on fan fiction a few days ago and I found this one story that was very similar to mine…well, I know it was on longer than this one, but well…anyway, some of the things are very similar, and some are entirely different. And as i should add, I actually started writing this a while back (okay, really, its more of a few days, but really same diff)

This story also includes the different PoV's (point of views) of the campers, and if you would like to see one, just put it in a comment, and while you're at it, might as well just tell me what you think of this story (it would be very appreciated and I will love you forever!! Okay--maybe I was exaggerating a bit on the forever but you get what I mean, at least I think I do anyway…)

* * *

Now as a bit of background information to the story-

Chris MacLean (being Chris MacLean himself) was able to move all the parents' jobs to the northern part of Ontario, therefore causing all twenty two of the campers slash compedetors to attend Ontario North High School (if there is such a place). Now nobody knows they are going to the same school until they enter the front doors on the first day--I'll probably post what happened on the first day some other time, but the time of this story is…..drum roll please….

Duh duh dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum duh duh duh dum dum dum dum dum dum……. Yeah...really long drum roll!!!

MIDTERMS!!!!! WOOT!! yeah, i know, really exciting!!

Okay, yea, not that exciting, but anyway, please when I get chapter UNO up (hopefully later tonight if I am lucky) please R&R and send in any characters that you want PoV's in….and I apologize now that I will not be using any of your own OC's just because its my first and it shall leave me utterly confused about who everyone is…. therefore I should only have three of my own OC's in it…..who are

a: Tony: the lead bassist in Trent's Band  
b: Connor: the name I gave to Gwen's younger brother  
And  
c: Trevor: the name of Gwen and Connor's step father

There may be more as the story progresses, but this is as much as I have now for the first couple of chapters

So, that is all for now

Thank You for reading

Yours Truly

Raikimonducktape99

(and yes…the first part of my username is cause I am a Rai X Kim shipper who are owned by Kristi Hui (sp?))

I do not own total drama island, total drama island belongs to the rightful owners of the show, who, of corse (and very sadly) none of which, are me...

nowwwww.... the first chapter i think will be called Emergency or something like that--maybe have a song title for each chapter title, so the first one, like the song by Paramore, but, You'll just have to wait and see!!! he he he he he ya I know, I'm evil! but if you could help me and give an idea on what to put on later in the story.

* * *

Please, don't forget to R and R!!

Okay so now that that is out of the way....

LETS GET TO THE STORY!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:**This Total Drama Island chapter contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fictional animated teens, so do not try any of what you read hear at home. Seriousley, you could get really messed up!****Gwen PoV: **(10p sitting outside my upstairs bedroom window on the roof)

* * *

Midterms…the worst time of the year, the halfway mark of half a year. Any way you put it, its nothing but annoying. Surprisingly after the move it wasn't hard to change my status as a 'loner' but really because everyone (and seriously everyone) was there, Leshawna, Bridgette, and also Trent (who I was exceptionally excited to see) but … back to the PRESENT; well…not so great. Even despite the fact that midterms begin tomorrow, but mostly because I've been getting to sleep later, and, well, all I hear are arguments. Well, also since Trevor (my step-dad for a few years now) is getting home later and later now a days, and mainly him and my mom just argue about anything they can conjur up anymore.

But hey…that's my life--boring as usual. I think as I hear my phone ringing - not expecting any calls. Apparently it was…well, Tony, he NEVER calls inless---

"Hello?" I answer in a flash

"Hey, Gwen?" Tony replies, in a dazed tone.

"Yeah, this is she," I reassure to him.

"Hey, can you be out front, I need to take you somewhere, not sure how long it will take though?" he asks.

"Okay, yeah, I'll be right out," I reply as I walk into my room through my open window, grab my black hoodie, and hang up my phone and put it in my pocket. Once I got downstairs I found the marker to the white board on the referigerator on the main floor and scribbled down:

Out--be back soon (maybe later)

-Gwen

And I headed out the door.

To my surprise, Tony pulled in as I stepped in the driveway, and I stepped into the passenger seat of his van.

"Hey Gwen," he starts, "Just letting you know that you probably won't like what we're going to have to tell you, alright?" and he glances at me while stopped at a red light.

"Okay," I was officially scared, what happened, who died, or most importantly, where are we going?

"I'm just going to take a wild guess and say you're wondering where we're going?" he asks as if he read my mind.

"That among other things," I reply.

"Well, an answer to that, the hospital," I froze as we turned into the parking lot and together* we walked through the front sliding doors and there was the rest of the band, along with DJ, Geoff, and Duncan. "Alright, I got her, any news yet?" Tony asked the depressed group.

There was a mix of no's and nadas, and a sorry brah from the group of guys.

"So what happened exactly?" I asked, that's when I wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

**Geoff PoV: **( 11:00p in a hospital waiting room, on a school night, waiting for a friend)

We told Gwen the story, Trent was coming home from band practice and was hit by a car speeding faster than the speed of light out of a neighborhood, and is-well, in a coma; her expression was, well, really upsetting. She looked like she was about to cry…well, I wouldn't blame her, if Bridge were in a coma, I'd probably cry too (just don't tell the guys I said that though)

I glance at the clock on the wall across from us, eleven o'clock, half an hour before cerfew, and if I'm out one more time this month, well, I'm screwed! "Hey, dudes, it's like half an hour until cerfew, so, I gotta go. Gwen, wanna come with? I'm pretty sure your house is only a few blocks away from mine." Cause really it was…on the way to mine too, and I figured that she needed some time to let everything sink in.

"Okay, sure," she replys in a really quiet and depressed tone…for Gwen standards…now that's pretty depressed.

"See ya tomorrow dudes." I say as I head out the door with Gwen close behind me, and we climb into my truck. No one said a word until she got out ten minutes later.

"Thanks for the ride, Geoff." and the door was still open.

"Hey, no prob, really," since well, really it wasn't a problem.

"Okay, so see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." and she shuts the door and goes into her house, my cue to drive off and make it to my house before eleven thirty.

I pulled into my driveway and walked inside the house, the clock on the oven read 11:29...

…Man I'm good

**DJ PoV: **(11:35p thinking as I pet Bunny in my downstairs bedroom)

Man, this Bites!! Hope Trent's gonna be all right, bet he is, well - hope he is anyway. I should probably check on Gwen tomorrow, she looked pretty hurt…

**Gwen PoV:** (5:30a in my upstairs bedroom)

Really to say the least, I cried myself to sleep last night, except I was too busy crying that I got no sleep at all. I couldn't stop thinking about him. WHY couldn't my brain just shut up for once!! Really!! Well, near three Trevor finally got back home…first thing I heard was him screaming at my mom. But I wasn't paying any attention tonight, with the sounds of the endless tears hitting my blankets running through my ears…Man, I'm going to fail midterms today…

**Heather PoV: ( 6:10a sitting in the center of my king sized bed)**

Wow, he actually did a good job, such a shame though, I really was going to pay him good money for hitting that kid…oh well, his loss…literally!

* * *

_So once Again we see the dark side of Heather...oh and also, i may have artist comments for specific parts of the story, just an FYI.._

_so..._

_* - well---not together together or anything..._

_** - so when i was writing the first chapter, i was sitting in finals and the guys often say 'hey brah' or atleast thats how i see it as being spelled, and its a little akward to write 'bra' (if thats how its accually spelled, i don't know canadian slang--I'm american!! well going on: ) in a classroom full of guys who are really creepy and pervy if you know what i mean lol...so it'll be like 'brah' anytime in this TDI fanfiction....thank you_

_R&R R&R PLEZZZZZZ!!! *begs on all fours*_

**TO BE CONTINUED~~~**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

**This Total Drama Island chapter contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fictional animated teens, so do not try any of what you read hear at home. Seriousley, you could get really messed up!**

**Leshawna PoV:** (6:55a getting ready to leave for school)

I got ready for school quietly this morning, my parents already left for work and my brothers stayed over at a friends house last night. So I had the house to myself.

Then my cell phone began to ring, caller ID claimed it was Gwen.

"Hey girl, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing that great today…" she answered-really, well, not herself, I don't think anyway, "Hey, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything baby girl," Gwen, Bridgette and I are like a three some, well, not 'like' really, we seriously are, and we'd do anything for each other, someone just needed to speak up.

"Could you come pick me up on your way to school?" she asked…okay, now I know somethings messed up, Trent ALWAYS takes her to school….

"Of corse girl, but what happened to-" I began, only to hear her voice in mid-sentence.

"I'd rather not talk about it." oh, man it must be serious.

"Okay, I'll try to be by your house by seven thirty, hun, have to go pick up Bridge, so I'll see you then." I tell her as I glanced at the clock, 7:06...

"Okay, see you then." Gwen said as we hung up. I got my book bag and headed to the gradge where my black pt cruiser sat, and I pulled out and drove the few blocks to Bridgette's house, and as we got closer to school, with her in the passenger seat, you could say we made a wrong turn to pick up Gwen, which Bridgette noticed.

"Uuh, isn't school that way?" she asked as she pointed in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, but Gwen's house is this way."

"Wouldn't Trent pick her up?"

"That's what I thought, but Gwen didn't want to talk about it on the phone, and she sounded pretty hurt, but I didn't tell you that…okay." I said as we pull into her driveway, and she walks outside and gets into the back behind me. Okay, talk about depressed, the girl looks as if she got no sleep at ALL last night. "Girl, you seriously okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she says, very distant, and well, once again, not herself.

"Gwen, you really don't sound that way." Bridgette told her.

"Well, I am!" she snapped, "sorry."

"No, really, it's fine," Bridgette responded.

"No, it's not," Gwen Began, I could see in the rear view mirror, she was looking down at her hands folded in her lap, "I'll tell you at school." Okay, usually she'd tell us right then and there, okay this **MUST **be serious!

It was quite the rest of the way to school. When we pulled into a parking spot, there was DJ and Geoff getting out of Geoff's truck, and they walked over to where we were getting out.

**Bridgette's PoV:** (7:42a in the school parking lot)

"Hey Geoff!" I say as him and DJ walk over, even they seem fairly upset, okay, WHAT HAPPENED!!

"Hey Bridge!" he said in a pretty good mood, yet not his totally great, grand, wonderful mood, and he leaned down and kissed me. "How ya doin' dudette?"

"Oh, pretty good, just a tad confused, but good, yeah, and yourself?" I asked

"Yeah, same…" he replied.

"Gwen, you said you'd explain at school." Leshawna remembered.

"All right, here it goes…" she told us the story, with DJ and Geoff adding information whenever necessary. When we got inside we sat at a table in the cafeteria, the main hangout in the mornings, but nobody else heard us luckily. When they finished, Leshawna and I were totally shocked.

"So, _he is in a coma." Leshawna said, I could tell trying not to say Trent's name, emphasizing the he._

"_Pretty much," she responded._

_As more people showed up, the table grew bigger, DJ was still sitting by Gwen, with Leshawna on the other side, trying to make her feel better, and more people came to the table, Duncan, Courtney, and Cody managed to find us as we headed to out lockers. I walked off with Geoff to out first hour._

_**Cody PoV:** (7:50a by my locker)_

_Okay, something is wrong, I think as I turn the dial on my locker; well, not that unusual though, Gwen's really upset, but well, what makes me more worried is Trent's not here…Okay, I admit- - - I'm slightly jealous of him, they've been going out since the show, but still, something's wrong, and the Codemister is on the case!_

"_Hey Cody," a female voice says hapily from behind me._

"_Hello Beth, and how are you this fine Monday morning?" I ask in my best detective voice…WHAT? I SAID I was on the case._

"_Seriously Cody, you're being nerdier than usual." she laughs, and we walk to out first hour, AP Physics._

_**Eva PoV:** (7:55a coming out of the gymnasium)_

_When I got out of my morning weights session I headed to my locker, dreading my history midterm, and when I walk into class, there sits Gwen, but usually she's out talking to Trent or Leshawna, and the bell only rings in five minutes…and usually she's late to top it off, only a minute or two behind Trent, who always is early but still, time runs differently here. Two minutes, the class starts filling in, DJ, right behind Gwen, also looking upset, one minute, usually now Trent would be running through the door to his desk next to her to make it on time. His desk remained empty all hour._

* * *

To Be Continued....

R&R Please!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three!!**

**This Total Drama Island chapter contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fictional animated teens, so do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!**

* * *

**Lindsay PoV: (** 9:45a at the beginning of second class)

I don't know what everyone's problem is today, I mean…everyone is depressed for some strange reason, especially TJ, Gerald, Doug, and Gretta….well the ones I've seen atleast…and speaking of which, I haven't seen Todd all second period. Well, who knows, he's probably skipping. Ooh, Tyler's coming…

**Ezescope PoV:** ( 9:55a in the back of my third hour math classroom)

"Izzy Daniels?" our math sub calls out.

"Here, and it's pronounced 'Eze-Scope'" I correct, man, nobody gets it right, she keeps going down the list…

"Trent Matthews?" she calls out like ten after my name…

"absent," a quiet voice from the front of the room, I turn to see her, Gwen, her head leaning on one of her hands leaning on her desk. Yup, that's her, more names, more names…Okay…DONE!! Finally, now I get to play my favorite game…TORMENT THE UN-SUSPECTING SUB!!!!!

Ah, my favorite…

Justin PoV: (10:15a- - - - - -Gym class, and I ask WHY??)

'Oh, I look so gorgeous today', I think as I do my hair in my handheld mirror. Oh, look, the girls are squealing, again…A force hits my head from the left side…

"Get in the game, Justin, sheesh!!" one of the OTHER girls said as she picked up the football that hit my head - I don't know WHAT her problem is…

"No, sorry, I'm to gorgeous to participate…" I said, as she growled and walked away, and I heard some of the girls comment like 'he's right' and I believe one even passed out…I am to good!! 3

**Geoff PoV: (**10:35a--sitting in study hall)

I talked to DJ all hour, we really never do anything in study hall, except study…GO FIGURE…but we were to bummed…once the end of the hour came, I rushed to my locker to get to chemistry with Bridgette. That's going to be a killer test…now I officially regret studying last hour…curse you DJ…eh, not really…I'd never do that brah!

"Hey Bridge." I try to start a conversation before class starts.

"Oh, hey Geoff," she answers, man she is such a BABE!! (I love her too!) "So you ready for the quiz?"

"Eh, nope, of corse not, are you?" I shot back at her.

"Ppsh, me ready for a test, of corse not!!" she answered. Then the teacher turned our attention to the front as she passed out our quizzes…yeah, I tried, mainly filled in my answer sheet with the answers I knew from the packet, then filled in all the rest as 'B' (hehehe, B - ridge!!!), then I put a big 'F' on the top of my sheet and handed it in.

**Gwen PoV: (**10:52 a in what would usually be my favorite class of the day….Art)

I sat in art class, usually so in-depth, being it was my favorite class…yet today (surprise) I was distracted…I couldn't keep my mind off of him…yet if I drew it, I'd start to cry again…

All class I sat with a bland sheet of paper in front of me, and a pencil at hand, yet even by then end of the our all that was on my paper for my midterm…

….was my name

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED (or will it??? BUH BUH BUUUUUUMMMMM!!!!!)…..

WOOOTTTTT!!!! FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER THREE….AND OMG ITS SO SUPER SHORT (yea…sorry about that!!) I promise the next chapters will be longer!!!

But hey…atleast we got to hear from Justin (and his totally self absorb-ed-ness!!! Muahaha, and yes, I just made up that word!!!!! YAYYSSS!!

But notes for parts- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Just so you know, in Gwen's art mid-term, they (the class) had to pretty much draw all hour, just to clear that up!!

TEAM E-SCOPE!!

Haha, just thought I'd bring that out there

Funny Story:

And OMG while I was writing Gwen's PoV in this chapter while lisining to my ipod, the song Grand Theft Autumn/Where is You're Boy by Fall Out Boy came up and it just made me think….UH, HE'S IN A COMA!!!!!!!!!! WAAAHHHH!!! Lol, just had to bring that out there lol!!

NOW PEOPLE, I'M STUCK ON WHAT TO WRITE!!! REQUEST FOR PEOPLES PARTS, I HAVE NO PARTS WRITTEN FOR THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE, AND IF YOU WANT THEM WRITTEN IN SOON, REQUEST THEM!!!!: Owen, Trent, Tony, Tyler, Noah, Ezeikel, Harold, Duncan, Courtney, Katie OR Sadie…SO GET TO REQUESTIN PEOPLEZZZ!!! AND you can actually request anyone actually..

Also…throughout the story, probably the peoson we will be hearing from the most will be Gwen…inless anyone else has any other ideas.

Okay, enough with the authors random coments!!!

R&R, I'LL HOPE TO HAVE CHAPTER FOUR UP EITHER ON NEW YEARS OR THE DAY AFTER!!


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR!!!!

* * *

Okay, yes, I know, its FINALLY HERE, sorry for the wait!!

**This Total Drama Island chapter contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fictional animated teens, so do not try any of what you read hear at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!**

* * *

**Duncan PoV:** (12:05p - - Lunch…..)

…was harsh, we sat at a table (all Gwen, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Leshawna and I) when later Cody and Beth joined but that's beside the point, until Cody tried to start up a conversation when he came over, we were silent, perfectly still, undisturbed.

All that was wrong was Cody joined the table and said two words, I still hate him for that…"Where's Trent?" how could he! Oh man, this really stinks to be him right now…but that moment, right before the twerp said his name, Gwen left, in which Leshawna had to follow to make sure she would be okay.

"Wrong words dude." I replied to Cody's question.

"What do you mean?" the dork asked, he seriously had no idea what was going on.

"You seriously don't know?" Geoff asked surprised, and I don't blame him, Trent, Gwen, and Cody were the best of friends back on the island, I couldn't help but feel a tad sorry for the dude, but only a tad, nothing more than just a few words.

"Well, sure, being I have no idea what the heck you guys are talking about." twerp responded.

"Okay, well, you can't tell this to anyone else…"

**Cody PoV:** (12:22p, feeling totally out of the loop today….something's bad, really bad….)

Okay, many things were going through my head, but what I believed (okay, well, thought) the most was- he hurt her- but I know Trent, he's not that kind of guy.

"Okay, my lips are sealed." and he began with a name I really didn't expect to hear.

"Trent," he took a breath, now I'm nervous….

"Trent---" I imitate, hoping he will finish the statement.

I didn't expect the next thing to happen, DUNCAN of all people bit his lip, and took a deep breath as Courtney held gently to his shoulder. "Trent is….." the intercom went off, calling some random kids to the office, some Drake, Jeffrey, Michael, and…Gwen…Duncan, DJ, and Geoff walked up from the taple, and I overhear DJ whispering something to the two guys…

"this can't be good" is all I hear…

I asked Bridgette if she knew, she always told things straight, as it is…."Yeah, well, hold on to your bladder…" she too bit her lip, "Trent's in a coma." and she looked at her hands folded on the table. I seemed to have lost my appetite after that.

**DJ PoV: (**12:25p, coming into the office, where I see a familiar face getting up as we walk in)

Sitting in the office was Tony, Oh Yeah, I forgot Duncan and I told him to come give us an update at lunch.

The five of us huddled together in a circle, Gwen between me and Tony, and Geoff of the other side of me with Duncan on the other side.

"Still nothing" Tony paused and looked down; I put my hand on Gwen's shoulder, I couldn't imagine being her right now, "but they're still running tests, so we haven't been able to see him yet, so I'm going to get you guy's out the minute they let us in, got it?"

"Okay" we said, all shaky and nervous.

"Yeah, I should go, so I'll see you after school, if not sooner, bye guys." Tony added.

There was a mix of bye's to him from us, all depressed, as we walk back to out lunchroom table, Leshawna being back, and talking and trying to explain what had happened to Cody.

Once again we were all silent.

**Heather PoV:** (12:31p sitting at a table with some geeks, since none of the poplars' wouldn't accept me, what the heck is that about??)

I'm just glancing at the table of losers and they look SO dumb, all mopey and upset. Really. Loner girl is still acting the same, depressed and unhappy, SHEESH. She's NEVER happy!! Oh well, just looking at them starve is entertaining, I mean, really.

"HI BALDIE!!!" an annoyance came up behind me.

"Hello, Izzy, now is there a reason you have just ruined my day?" I asked.

"Oh, no, not at all, I'm just BO-RE-D!!" I hated how she stretched out 'bored'.

"Okay, well, in that case, go try to cheer up emo kids over there," I pointed to the table where loner goth girl and all her 'friends' sat at.

"Naah, that's IMPOSSIBLE! Seriously!! Eze-scope already tried that in math class…" Izzy looked sad for a second, then continued bugging me out of my wits. Until, wait, my SAVIOR! The final lunch bell, I walked away from ADHD freak and went to fifth hour.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!

Okay, just as a side note, I will be going back to school tomorrow, so I'll have to update on the weekends, but I'll try my best to keep up with it!!

Thanks so much readers!!!

And don't forget to keep requesting PoV's!!! (someone please say trent, I have a good idea for one, but I can't do it unless someone requests it!!!!)

Okkkkk, that's all for now!!

R&R PLEASEEEE!!! AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!

And yes…be afraid, be very afraid!


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTERO EL FIVEO!!!

HAHA, my lame attempt of espanol!!!

* * *

****

**This Total Drama Island chapter contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fictional animated teens, so do not try any of what you read hear at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!**

* * *

Beth PoV

: (2:55p, still sitting in class….boring, boring, boring…)

School pretty much dragged on and on all day today… All I did was get up from the table to get a juice box, and when I got back, Cody was all depressed too, I wonder what's happening…well, my afternoon classes were easy…well, mostly because…a- I took one of the classes back at my old school in Montréal, and b- I studied…

Now, I have to go to baton lessons at about five or so. YES, I JUST REMEMBERED, THEIR DOING THE CATCHING COURSE TODAY!!! Sweet, I can finally catch a flaming baton now!!

**Katie PoV**: (3:00 finally school is out SQUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!)

OH MY GOSH! I can't believe how hard midterms were, even though we could use our notes on the History ones, bus still! It was very complicated.

Now I'm on my way to Sadie's house!!

EEEEEEPPPPPP!!! REALLY EXCITING!

I think were probably the only people from the island, well, of who I saw, who weren't all bummed for midterms…. Man, really stinks for anyone who wasn't here today…now you have to make them up on your own time…

**Gwen PoV**: (3:05p-Directly after school….)

….Leshawna, Bridgette, and I went up to the Hospital with the guys in out cars (Bridgette and I in Leshawna's, DJ with Geoff in his truck, and Duncan in his black Mercedes). Once we got there, well, still nothing…

Well, about an hour later Bridgette and Leshawna came to my place… all of us still pretty upset (mostly me though) and we went up to my room upstairs.

Once we were there, Leshawna asked, "So, does anyone else here know what happened?"

I looked back at her and said "no…." and spaced out, looking at my wall…I just couldn't concentrate…

"Oh, " I heard her say.

"Why haven't you told them yet?" Bridgette asked…

"Well, in the first place I just found out last night, but anyway, if I tell my mom, that's a huge mistake there, she'll go all crazy and psychotic. If I tell my brother, I don't know what he'll do, but I'll probably tell him tonight or something… and Trevor, well, he won't even care…" I explained. And right then my mom pulled into the garage and came into the house.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" she called.

"We're upstairs!" Connor (my younger dork of a brother) called out from his room next to mine.

"Okay, well, dinner's going to be on in about half an hour." she added.

"Got it!" He yelled back, going back to his video game, well, what sounds like a video game anyway…

"Yeah, I probably should get going, my mom's making dinner early tonight and I have to babysit, but if ANYTHING happens, call me girl." Leshawna said as she glanced at my alarm clock that read 5:45 now…

"Okay, if you're sure…" I added.

"Gwen, even if it's two in the morning, way past cerfew," Bridgette smirked…

I tried to laugh

…"We'll still come."

"Seriously, and I'll have my phone on all night, so just call!" Leshawna added, as we walked downstairs.

"Okay, fine, I'll call" I said.

"Good!" Leshawna demanded, "see ya Gwen."

"Yeah, Okay, Bye." I said as I watched them drive off.

Later that evening after dinner, I sat out on the roof outside my bedroom window…

"Hey, Gwen," Connor's voice said from his window, "Can ya help real quick?" his window often stuck, so I climbed (well, walked) over and helped him. I really wasn't afraid of falling off, I'd already done that, like, maybe ten times since we moved, and it's only ten feet, really not much of a drop…

"So what have you been doing all afternoon?" I ask as we sit on the edge of the roof, our feet dangling off the edge.

"Playing video games, too many to count though…so why were Leshawna and Bridgette over earlier?" He asked, and glanced at me, and I bit my lip…

"That's what I need to talk to you about…" I added, still in a tired tone, as I glanced to the tree branches below us…

He looked confused…"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know Trent right?" I asked.

**Connor PoV:** (6:58p, sitting on the roof, hoping I don't regret coming outside….)

"Well, yeah, I do…" he's, like, ALWAYS here, literally, wonder why mom hasn't, well, noticed anything with him not being here, but well, we just saw him here yesterday anyway, so it can't be much…but then again, it could be the total opposite….

"Well, I have to tell someone…and mom is probably to disturbed, or worried on her own…"she was deep in thought.

I stared back at her, puzzled, "Okay, what are you blabbing about now?"

"Trevor's going to leave." she said, very seriously.

"W-w-w-how can you tell?" I asked, not believing a word she's saying anymore.

She looked back at me, "If you stayed up as late as I do, you would actually see him when he got home, well, not see him, more like hear him…" she pause, now a lot softer than her already quiet tone "him and mom have been fighting every night, getting worse and worse…" she looked at the branches again.

"But what does that have to do with what you were going to tell me?" I asked now confused.

She thought a moment, then remembered, "that's why I can't tell mom…"

"So what's the huge news?" I asked impatiently-hey, can't blame me, I have ADD. "you were talking about Trent," I observed, I'm no idiot, if it's about him, well…you know it's serious… she nodded, noticing a tear rolling down her cheek, "Did he break up with you?" I asked concerned.

She shook her head, "no, that's not it," she paused, "Well," she began, "Yesterday after he left he went off to band practice, and on his way home, well, some idiot hit his bike, killing the driver instantly, heard he rolled his car a few thousand times or so, but, well, he left Trent in a come…which is where he is now." I stared at her totally shocked as she placed her face in her hands, and cried, she never does that in front of me, or mom for that matter. I put my hand on her shoulder and mom calls from downstairs for us, a phone call or something like that, I couldn't tell…she wiped her face, and we got up, I went back in through my window, and she just jumped…'typical' I thought as I headed into my room and onto the main level of our house.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED....

or will it???

MUAHAHAHAHAH

yea, finally up, R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU!! 3

not much to say about this chapter except you find a little out about Gwen's well...home life or what not...not much though...i'll hope to go through with each character so that will be in later chapters, just not in the next few....

and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! as geoff says "SENDING MUCHO LOVE TO WHREVER THE BOAT OF LOSERS TAKES YOU!" except, well, i wouldn't consider my AWESOME reviewers losers, i'd call them AWESOME so well, "SENDING MUCHO LOVE TO WHEREVER THE BOAT OF AWESOME TAKES YOU!!"yea, thats more like it!

okay, and you're lucky that this chapter got published today...even if its ten forty six, but my ducument STOPPED RESPONDING and so i stepped away, and luckily when i came back it was working SO YOU GET A NEW CHAPTER, just cause i love you guys!

ok....R&R please!


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6!!! Finally, sorry I'm getting these out to you so late…

* * *

**This Total Drama Island chapter contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fictional animated teens, so do not try any of what you read hear at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!**

* * *

**Connor PoV** (3:00am…)

I hate it when she's right…

**Leshawna PoV:** (3:30a, in my bedroom)

I got done babysitting at 11:45 then I got ready for bed, showered and everything, had my bag by the door with a change of clothes, just in case I needed to go, and by about 12:30 I went off to bed.

I was asleep peacefully, then, my phone began to ring, and I picked it up, "Hey Gwen, what happened?"

"It's my step-dad," she said sobbing, "well, ex-step-dad." I shot out of bed, still in my pajamas (a random tee-shirt and a pair of flannel pants), I grabbed my bag and grabbed my keys.

"Hey, girl, I'll be RIGHT there." I said.

"Okay, thanks Leshawna." She said as she hung up. I quickly called Bridgette, trying not to wake anyone else in the house up.

"Hello?" the sleepy-surfer answered.

"Hey, girl, you ready to go, I'll be in front of your house in maybe ten minutes tops." I told her.

"Okay," she said more awake apparently, "see ya in a few."

"Ok, bye," I said as I hung up, and the upstairs kitchen light turned on, SNAP, I forgot my mom had early shift this week.

"Leshawna Donella, what do you think you are doing this early in the morning?!?" she asked, "Is it that one girl you told me about last night?" she asked too, and apparently now remembering.

"Yea, you guessed it, I'm going to pick up Bridgette and head to Gwen's." I explained.

"Well, get in your car, and I'll give you an escort so you won't get pulled over, okay, I'll just leave the siren off, okay?" these are the type of moments that I love the fact my mamas a cop.

"Okay," and I stepped into the garage and followed my mom to Bridgette's, and once she got in the car, we went the fifteen minute drive to Gwen's house.

When we pulled into her driveway, I immediately pulled my keys out of ignition, and Bridgette and I raced to the front door and knocked.

Gwen's mom surprisingly was also at work, but she wasn't a cop, I actually don't really know what she does, but that wasn't really that important at the moment. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and her brother opened the door, and we headed up to her room, she was crying, laying her face down on her bed.

I went and sat on the edge while Bridgette pulled over her desk chair. "Baby girl, are you okay?" I asked while rubbing her shoulder.

"No," she said through her pillow

"Well, can you at least try to explain what happened?" Bridgette asked.

"Okay, fine, if I have to," she paused, "well, I was finally almost asleep. When I heard my mom in the kitchen, but, Trevor wasn't there, then I saw it. Lying on the counter were the papers, and worst part was mom was all dressed and ready for work, she has a case today, so, I don't know how she'll manage." she added, her head now propped up by her hands around her chin.

"Oh, girl, so you still haven't gotten any sleep?" I asked

She nodded.

"Okay, you know what, you stay here and at least TRY to get to sleep, we'll stay but once you're asleep, we'll be out, but probably in here." I added, Bridge nodding in agreeance*.

Gwen nodded, "I know," she was so close, I can tell she's almost out…

Half an hour later she finally fell asleep, while Bridge and I pretty much passed out on the floor.

**Noah PoV: (**7:45am at school…)

I'm walking through the halls, as I run into my arch rival Justin Gonzaga. "Gonzaga." I snap at him.

"Sanchez," he replies in the same tone, probably thinking about himself again…

"So, we meet again," I begin, "what brings you to this hallway?" I question him.

"My locker," he pauses, and whips his head around, "what about it?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing…." I say as I walk away. MAN I HATE THAT KID…I think as I walk to my advanced English class, ten minutes until the bell now, eh, I think I'll just sit here and read for now…

**Courtney PoV:** (8:01 in a science room at the end of the hall)

Once again, I get scores back from midterms, and once again, I got an A on my AP physics exam, but what I cannot believe is that I got SECOND best score in my class, behind…..CODY FRANKEN. I cannot believe my luck. Curse that blasted NERD,I deserve that top score….I WAS A CIT!!

**Ezescope PoV:** (8:05a In Chemistry…BORING!!) PoV for Ms. WigglesCitic

Well, today was a waste, mainly we're just going to do completely nothing…well, in chem lab anyway.

Oh well, more time to bug Baldie in front of me. "HI BALDIE!!" I talk in a little louder than usual voice to her as I sit on my table right behind hers. The class turns YESSS!! They know it's a wig, or at least they will…(stroke beard stroke beard)

"What are you talking about ADHD freak?" she says as she twirls a strand of her wig, some of the class shrugs. My chance…

"I'm talking about this-" I say as I rip off her wig the class starts busting up laughing. Some hiding their cell phones from out chemistry teacher to take pictures…the school's going to know Baldie's secret by LUNCH!!

Revenge, sweet, sweet revenge. The door to the classroom opens, and students rush back to their seats. Four men dressed in Uniforms walk in, somehow I think I recognize them…

"RCMP" they begin as they hold out badges…oh s***…"We're looking for Miss Daniels."

"Oh, you mean ADHD freak?" Heather asks. CURSE YOU BALDIE!!

"Uh, who is-"

She cut them off, "Izzy Daniels, right here," and she points to me.

They begin to walk to my desk…crap…they're already here…they all grabbed me, but I wouldn't give up that easily…once we were in the hallway, my mad-skillz really came in handy. I fought them all the way to the office, broke free, and got on the loudspeaker-

YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!!

And then the bell rang…but I wouldn't be here for math…actually, I was already gone…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!

BUM BUM BUHHHHHHH!!

* * *

OKAY, SOME NOTES…..

*-yea, I'm so talented, I made up my own word!!!!!!

Okay, I'm officially SCARED…OKAY CANADIANS (sorry) PLZ POST episode2 on veoh or you tube or something, I'M GOING CRAZY, and I tried the teletoon website, but it's so funny it says 'either our server is not working or you are not in Canada' OMFG MAJOR ROTFLMAO!!

And….I is scared- - - - -I know I shouldn't have gone on deviant art…I no like the person who posted pic…if you really want to know…go onto deviant art and search 'total drama action'. it's like on the forth or fifth page at the top, and I have to warn you THIS INCLUDES SPOILERS!!!!! I'm not even going to describe it…I'M TO FREAKED!!!!!

* * *

Okay, so please R&R and thanks so much!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**FINALLY!!! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS OUT SO LATE!!!**

* * *

**Owen PoV:** (12:05p Lunch, my favorite class of the day)

I sat at a table to one side of the cafeteria next to a few of my friends. Man, I can not get over how good this food is!

Todd (who sat across of me at the circular table) began, "Okay, that's believable, being you're the ONLY one who is SATISIFIED afterwards." Okay, I admit, the food often reminded me of the food back at camp, Ah…that was some good chow!

"Really, Owen, the bathrooms are CROWDED after lunch, I'm surprised not everyone is bringing sack-lunches yet." Zac (who was next to me in Izzy's place) adds, as I start my third plate of today's special chicken/beef surprise, mhmm! Its GOOD!!

As I finished my fifth plate (my friends game me theirs like always-so their parents think they ate) the bell rang and I headed to English. We got out tests (well…Quizzes) back today.

Like usual, Katie and Sadie (who are right behind me) were talking about how HOT Justin is, and okay, every once and a while I'll add on to their conversation, but who could blame me, the guy is HOT!! And in the very back of the room (last row of desks--no dip) Geoff and Bridgette sat next to each other. Well, today it looks like…eye sex…okay, I have no idea what that is, but that's ALL RIGHT for me, believe me there!

Okay, so we have a new essay due in two weeks, okay, WHAT? FIVE PAGES!! I can hardly write one paragraph!! Okay, maybe not, but STILL!! Five whole pages!! Okay, and the girl in front of me asks, "Is there a maximum of how much we can write?"

"Yes, Bethany, ten pages." Our teacher replied. I heard her say some thing like 'darn' or something, but what the heck…TEN WHOLE PAGES!?! Dude, I mean, seriously!! And on just one topic…man, she's crazy!

**Trent (for Crazy Chick08--thanks so much) PoV: (12:26)**

**…..**

HAHA I FOOLED YOU-HE'S STILL IN A COMA DORK!! :P (and its quite important to the plot line)

Okay, now to the rest of the chapter!!

**DJ PoV:** (2:45p In math Class…)

Today, first half of the chapter review, so luckily we didn't learn anything new, which is so good right now. Okay, three problems left…uugh, why is math so difficult? Okay, really, why am I doing this new, that's what study hall is for…

Anyway, really, nobody's working on anything all the girls are in the middle of an argument over a few book series or something, Harry whatever Potter and Twi-Night. Seriousley, none of them are any good…okay, maybe JK can write but Stephanie, well, enough said…

As everyone's packing up, the three-minutes-until-class (school)-is-over warning bell rings and continues debating, well, the girls are anyway. Uugh, If I hear another 'Rob was better as Cedric than Edward' one more time I swear, I'm gonna-

BUZZZZZ!!

Yes! Finally, the ending bell!! I met up with Geoff by my locker and we headed out to the front parking lot and got in his truck, as we drove off to see if Trent was doing any better.

But when we got there, still nothing…we sat in the lobby (all Tony, Alec, Mack, Geoff, Duncan, Leshawna, Bridgette, Gwen and I) and mostly we talked about school, if we said anything at all.

The next thing got us all excited.

The recptionist from behind her half of the desk (while someone else was still there) and told us to follow her…finally, they're letting us in to see our bud!

Well..we were all excited as we followed her, until we got outside his door, knowing it was one of his prized posessions that did this to him, his bike, and also knowing that this could be the last place he could be…

We filed into his room, and what we saw was…well..devastating man… just seeing one of our buds lay there, unmoving, covered with cuts and scrapes and bruises, way to many to count…well…yeah…

I turned to my side and looked at Gwen, man, do I ever regret that, she looked beyone hurt, like her heart was being stabbed out of her body little by little…

I turned back to face Trent and looked towards the ground. I don't think I've ever felt so alone, I mean, sure, I got Geoff and Duncan, but a, they got their girls, and b, he completed the circle man…

After what felt like weeks of silence (but only an hour) the nurse kicked us out…so each of us got into each others cars and drove home. Geoff dropped me off in front of my place and I walked inside. My brothers were playing video games, I didn't pay attention to which one…I had too much on my mind.

Okay, fine, only 2 things really…well, a) of course, hoping Trent turns out all right, and b) this girl, man, it's so confusing, why can't I freaking ask her, I mean, if I get her away from her BFFFL…Oh, heck that's harder than getting Justin away from a mirror…

Might as well finish the last three problems of math homework to clear my mind…well, more like drain my mind, but anyway, it'll work either way…

I heard my mom call out that dinner was ready when I got almost done with the last one…I could smell it now…Tater Tot Caserol…one of my mom's favorite recepies she found online. I really didn't pay attention to the conversation until my mom went around and asked how our day was…

Lucky me, I was first…"well, you know… it's school…" was all I said. "May I be excused?" I asked so I could leave.

"Yes, you may." mama answered as I went and put my plate in the dishwasher and then I went upstairs, to 'finish my homework'.

Man, that was easy…but my goal wasn't accomplished, I'm not drained…but now could I ever ask her…ah, well, may as well sleep on it…

*Knock Knock* "DJ, you in there?" my youngest brother (in sixth grade) asks from outside the door.

"Yea, Drew, come on in," I answer as he opens the door, and closes it once again, as if he's sneaking in here.

"So, what's happening?" he asks concerned, yea, Drew was always my favorite brother…he could always tell when something was wrong…

"What are you talking about?" he has the room right next to mine, and I talk about a lot of things…didn't want to talk about the wrong thing…

"I don't know, it's just well, I, you talk in your sleep," I've known that…

"Yeah, but what is it? Just say it…" I asked…

"Well, I don't know…you've just been talking about this guy…" he paused, looking as if to remember the name.

"Trent?" I forced myself to say his name.

"Yeah, him, I know he's one of your friends and all…isn't he the accident-prone one?" he asked. That's what I liked about him, even when I know I'm just about to cry, he can make me smile…but don't tell the guys that…

"Exactally." I reasure to him.

"Okay, so why are you talking about him?"

I took a breath, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise--WAIT, does what you're trying to tell me add up to being that you're gay?"

"No, it doesn't! Promise not to tell ANYONE?" I ask again

"okay, yeah." he answers again, "I promise."

"So you know how he's in a band and all?"

"Well, yeah, kinda…"

"Well, he's in a band, and drives a motorcycle. Sunday night he was coming home from rehersal and a guy coming out of a neighborhood hit his bike, and in the car, he did something and was killed instantally…" I paused.

"Oh my gosh, that's not good…"he pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, I know, but luckily Trent didn't die on impact, but, " I couldn't say anymore, I started to tear up, "now," I forced out…and took a breath, "now he's in a coma…"

"Wow, that's bad…" he added.

"Yeah, now you know why I don't want you to tell anyone, okay?"

"Gotcha, oh, and I'm sorry, I feel like an eavesdropper, but I also keep hearing you talk about someone else too?"

"Wha-Who?" I ask, now confused…

"Katie, I mean, you never really talked to her before, I don't think anyway."

"Oh, well…first can I ask you something, okay, maybe a few things?" I asked him.

"Anything bro." he answered…deep breaths.

"How would you ask a girl to homecoming?" I asked. Man, I knew I shouldn't have done that…

"Well, what I would do is try to talk to her alone…why?" Drew asked, "You want to ask that Katie girl?"

"Yeah, I think so…" I said dreamily…okay… was so akward..

"DREW, GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!!" mom called angrily from downstairs.

"Okay, Coming!!" he yelled back, "see yah later DJ, and good luck." he finished.

"Ok, later" I said as I thought about what he said and I fell right asleep

* * *

HOMIGAWD THAT'S THE END OF THE WAY BELATED CHAPTER!!!

I AM SOOOOO SORRY ITS THIS LATE!!

I've been so busy with school work, that's its not even funny!!

But at least its out!!! (so happy)

So notes:

DISREGARD THE PICTURE FROM THE LAST ONE but srsly, it looked so real, but it wasn't….so weird…so I am so sorry if I wasted some of your peoples time….

And YES I PROMISE that I will post another part for trent that has words (if he comes out of his coma, or if he doesn't, but either way, he'll have another part) and all 'cause I love you all so much!! Hahas!!!

Oh, and…

MOUNTAIN DEW IS GOOD!!!

Please read and review, and I hope I can get chapter 8 up soon, and its really short, cause after that I'm going to be putting up a different time thing cause I couldn't think of anyting else to finish it off, but I'm sorry ): forgive me, short chapters, I know, but I still love you all!!

Yea…I'll still try to write some for chapter 8...since I only have like 2 PoV's written now, and they are only like two paragraphs each, and a 3rd started, but only with a sentence…SO I'M SO SORRY, but I'll be writing tomorrow in school, so your welcome!! (: (:

Please, Read and Review!! And thanks for taking the time to check the updates, I love you all!!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Yea, yea, you know the deal…don't try this at home, yadda, yadda, ya, bla, bla, bla, you could get seriously hurt, okay, LETS GET TO THE DANGERIOUSLEY SHORT STORY HERE!!

Yea, this chapter is really short, due to the fact I was on a little "writers block" a while ago, tried to make the chapter longer, but I ended up skipping in time, so I began chapter nine!! . w00t!! Ha-ha's, lols!!

* * *

So anyway, to the short chapter!!!

**Tyler PoV**: (7:20am at a mandatory football meeting)

Homecoming was only a few weeks away, finally, and well…I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! I'm finally on the varsity football team.

Yea, coach is mainly going on about how good we better do at our games the next few weeks and all that..yadda yadda ya, bla bla bla.

But MAN, not only am I pumped for the game, but mostly the dance, its going to be off the HOOK!!

Finally, we are dismissed! Yeah! Suddenly, as I step out of the classroom doom, I heard a girl shout, "TAYLOR!" down the hall…yup, sure enough it was Lindsay.

"Sup dudette?" I asked her, as we set off through the hallway.

_~okay, I know I'm dropping the convo, well, you know Lindsay- - NOT THAT BRIGHT okkkkkkk..so yea, on with more PoVs~_

**Geoff PoV:** (7:35am after the football meeting)

I walked with DJ as we dropped off our stuff in class, his in History, mine in English, and we went around looking for some of our other friends.

Once we got into the commons area, we found Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Gwen around our usual spot. Mostly everyone was silent, mostly because it was morning, and b, well…you already know why (if you don't, go read chapters 1-7 .)

I tried my best to start conversations every morning, but lately its been useless, no one would talk, Even I've shut up quite a bit..

The news has gone through the in-crowd at school about Trent… though even we've quit saying his name, just since it would bring back too many bad memories.

Suddenly, the three minute bell blared through the hallways; we all got up to go to our first hour classes and really didn't talk again until lunch came around…

_~time time time~_

**DJ PoV**: (12:05pm--Lunch, o the drama…)

For once, lunch with us wasn't silent.. The minute we sat down, two people we would really rather not being near came up to the table, Claire and Peyton, oh man, the devils on ice, the school plastics, and I am quite aware, the complete opposites of the people who Gwen would want to see at the moment, and that wasn't the least bit un-obvious…

"hey, guys, just hoping to bring up the spirit in the school" they began looking around the table, Claire in her Varsity cheerleading uniform and Peyton in her Hollister 'hasn't come out yet' designer outfit.

"and we decided to start with this table!" Peyton added to Claire's statement, in her annoying Califorina-n accent, "Isn't that GREAT!" she added with major emphasis on the 'great', okay, maybe not emphasis, but more like sarcasm…

"ha-ha, yea," Gwen started playing along, "and then we can go around with a big brown bag on our head that says 'Loser' or if that just doesn't work, we can always just dump those faces in the trash where they belong!" she really did not like these girls…

"Oh, sorry, we didn't realize YOU were here, whatever your name is goth girl, but the school pep is going to increase weather you like it or not! Got it!?!" Claire replied in her Scottish tone, and her and Peyton both flipped their hair, turned on their right foot and went off to the next table.

Wow, they were smart, to leave when they did, I watched to see where they were going…oh wow, they sure are smart, go to another table full of people who hate them.. I only watch what happens next, wait, Matt's going to dump his tray, he's coming back, but…with TWO trash cans, ooh, he puts them right behind them, they are completely unaware, no way, he's pushing them both, oh my gosh, spaghetti day in the cafeteria, awesome move dude! An explosion of cheers goes through the cafeteria, mostly from our table, and his, but a lot from everywhere else too, until, through the front office doors, walks Principal Prigley (ha-ha, total random!!)

First he rushed over to where the two girls were in the trash can, promising to pay for dry cleaning and new outfits and all that crap, then he turned to our table then to Matt's and sent us straight to the office. Nice way to end the lunch time.

* * *

As a heads up, Peyton and Claire are based off two girls in my school who seriously are a pain in the rear!! Like no other!! Not the real names, but what is about them, that is not… so I mainly just had to do it!!

So anyways, I am so sorry this is so late, Spring Break is this week, so I'm posting this.

I'm writing chapter nine right now, (but not as I type) but it's going to be set about a week later, or less or so… I don't know, I may add on to the beginning a little bit (:

But for now, please R&R, and thanks to all who have so far!!


End file.
